


Clouds That Sail Across the Sky

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, J'ohlana Wren is borrowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 02:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: This is an early birthday present for the wonderful B_Radley, for all the entertainment he has given me.This uses the concept of Bo recruiting Ahsoka to come help with the problem instead of whatever the TCW gives us. It also uses an OC from B_Radley, with permission, but very much not canon to her stories in his hands.





	Clouds That Sail Across the Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [B_Radley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/gifts).

> This is an early birthday present for the wonderful B_Radley, for all the entertainment he has given me.
> 
> This uses the concept of Bo recruiting Ahsoka to come help with the problem instead of whatever the TCW gives us. It also uses an OC from B_Radley, with permission, but very much not canon to her stories in his hands.

Just because Maul had been routed did not mean the fighting was over. Bo-Katan fired off two more shots, knew her charges were almost spent and she wasn't carrying a fresh one to replace in either blaster.

Well, she had a blade too, and if she could just get to one of the bodies quick enough, she'd have their blaster…

…and all such worry paused for a moment as she heard a sound most of her people despised in stereo. The snap-hiss echoed out before there were a pair of lightsabers involved in the middle of the worst fighting, drawing fighters away from Bo as the enemy tried to take down the hated jetii.

"What kept you?" Bo asked, once they wound up close enough together to talk, several minutes later.

"Met a cute girl, had to chase her around, see if she was interested in a party," Ahsoka said with a grin that made Bo remember her ally was a barely grown kid in some ways.

"What was the answer?" Bo shot the warrior angling to get past her at the jetii.

A moment later they heard the rumble of tanks rolling into place, before the skies swarmed with armored fighters wearing House Kryze colored bands on their arms… and house Wren colors on their gear.

"The answer was yes," Ahsoka crooned, before she started pushing outward again, rather than just holding her ground.

* * *

Sometimes, Ahsoka thought, life was too strange to be real. From leaving the Order to winding up here, everything had been a blur. Somewhere in that whole mess, she'd heard that the vod'e had staged an uprising and exposed the Chancellor as the real villain of the war. She'd ached for them all, but by that point, she'd met Bo-Katan Kryze again, and listened to her.

She didn't ever ask where the crystals and parts for her sabers came from, but the name 'Aurra Sing' on a report next to 'deceased' answered that. The bounty hunter had had a reputation for head-hunting Jedi and keeping lightsabers for trophies.

Getting Maul and Opress off the planet had taken every bit of skill in her blades to stay alive, while trusting in her mouth to save them all. Ahsoka had used every single thing she had learned from Asajj during their short-lived partnership after Coruscant to pry the men away from Mandalore, turning their sights on making something of their own world. Further killing was only going to keep breeding vendettas.

Bo-Katan had admitted that, even as she wept for her idiot sister's death after that battle, while Ahsoka drank with her.

Neither one of them knew just how they had wound up in the same bed come the morning, but it had stuck.

Now, as she made her way over to the waiting 'cute girl', she wondered if she should leave soon, let Mandalore handle itself. With House Wren finally declared to the legitimate side of the fight, Bo should be able to consolidate power, clean up the rest of those still loyal to the outlawed Death Watch.

"We didn't get a chance for introductions," Ahsoka said with full confidence. "Ahsoka Tano."

"J'ohlana Wren," the woman said after bringing her helmet off and down to her side. They met each other's eyes, and Ahsoka felt a warmth building low. Seriously, why was she so hard-wired to find strong warrior women so kriffing attractive?

"Will you come with me, to meet Bo-Katan?" she invited, even as it felt awkward and forced on her lips.

"Part of why I am here," J'ohlana said, smirking.

"And the other?" Ahsoka asked, trying to push the flutter of attraction down.

"To get to know the Four-Kill Jetii a little better," the armored woman said, still holding Ahsoka's eyes. Ahsoka wanted to flinch; she'd done what was needed… but this woman said it more like she'd seen it than heard it.

"I'm not always like that," Ahsoka quickly said, defending herself from being seen as a merciless killer.

"Good."

* * *

Ever since the day a half-grown jetii had freed herself and companions with a near impossible feat of athleticism and precision, J'oh had been fascinated. The Death Watch had shifted and broken, with some still holding to Mandalore's true values, and some seeking nothing but personal glory.

House Wren had people on both sides, but J'ohlana, once she had reports of the Jetii being back and on House Kryze's side, had lobbied for the House to take a stand. Bo-Katan had been a Nite Owl, had lead some of the most ambitious movements when Death Watch had been committed to returning to a proper way of the warrior. She'd had to go one-on-one with one of her brothers, but the House had listened.

Now, she was in a smithy of all things, meeting with the Four-Kill Jetii and Bo herself. It felt like a good omen, that Bo recognized the strength of Mandalore's history by choosing the smithy as the symbolic meeting place. Nothing was being hammered or pressed or annealed today, save the future as Bo took stock of the Houses rallying to her banner.

J'oh wondered which Houses would choose to challenge her as they went forward, and which were truly committed to a new government. That would be for the elders of her House to choose.

Right now, she was intent on getting to know the young jetii, and if that meant becoming indispensable to the future ruler, so be it. It was always easier to look at the shifting winds from the peaks, after all.

When her time came, she listed her name, affiliation, and showed the vested authority to speak for House Wren, pledging to support House Kryze through the rest of the war and into peace.

She couldn't help but notice that Ahsoka was sneaking looks her way, even as the Jetii stayed aware of threats within the room, and out.

Yes, this could be both profitable to House Wren, and interesting to J'oh herself… if she just forged the right path with the Jetii.

* * *

Bo looked as the daughter of House Wren came into her office. Three weeks since the Allegiance Ceremony had seen them make several gains, both on Mandalore proper and on the worlds that owed her allegiance. With the Republic and the Independent Systems in absolute chaos, Bo was finding it easy to claw back pieces of their previous empire.

"What is it, Wren?" she asked, even though she half-knew. It had been entertaining to make it obvious that Ahsoka kept her own company, even as the two younger women flirted in their own, unique ways.

"Curious if you're looking to keep the jetii all to yourself, or if I can answer the signals she's flaring my way," J'oh said, and Bo had to approve the directness of the words. She then flicked her hand dismissively at the idea of keeping Ahsoka at all.

"She's jetii, but she walks her own road, Wren. That road is going to be away from here, in time. See something you want, grab it while it's here."

"I've read my history, know wars start on less," J'oh answered that, taking the chair that was open, as the other was holding Bo's upper armor and helmet. "I like what you talk, on what Mandalore can be. So… we both dance with the jetii, and see what goes from there?"

Bo-Katan appraised the younger woman, then smiled with interest. "Not trying to grease me up, are you, Wren?"

"If I am?"

J'oh gave an eloquent shrug. "House Wren is numerous; Kryze is not. A strong alliance, and who knows what might happen?"

"To the point," Bo said, "in all the things you desire?"

"Don't like wasting time."

"I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

Ahsoka let her breathing calm even as the cool night air helped her settle down. She tipped her head to look at the woman that had done it, still sprawled out and head resting on Ahsoka's stomach.

"That was… just what I wanted," she said, bringing a hand down to brush hair back.

"Then we both got what we wanted. Seeing you wrecked like that was amazing," J'oh said, smirking again at having undone the jetii so fully.

"You're terrible," Ahsoka said, laughing, before she moved, using the Force, and put J'oh flat on her back while rising up over her. "Time for me to return the favor and make you lose your words."

"You can try, pup, but this bitch has been doing it longer."

Ahsoka's eyes glinted. "I was an early starter with natural talent; you're going to eat those words." She set about proving it, lost in the joy of sharing the light with another willing partner, trying not to dwell on the messages she'd gotten from off-world earlier.

She wished she could just belong here, with the pair of women that made her feel alive… but the Force was nudging as much as those messages. Soon, she would leave.

* * *

J'oh sighed, watching the small ship's thrusters fade in the coming dawn's light. Beside her, the woman she followed into a new Mandalorian empire turned to go back into their quarters from the launch pad.

"Will she ever come back?" J'oh asked.

"Who can know, J'oh? All we can do is focus on the life she helped us find, and see what becomes of that," Bo said.

J'oh knew she was feeling the separation just as much, and moved to go in with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "The Rainbow" by Christina Rossetti


End file.
